FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In general, the present invention relates to a panic button phone that has a single button for establishing cellular telephone contact with an emergency response center. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable cellular device that produces a noise alarm, establishes radio communication with a home alarm base station, establishes full duplex voice communication with the emergency response center, and provides the emergency response center with the location of the portable cellular device.